The subject invention relates to a fastening assembly including a securing element having a base part formed with a cylindrical aperture adapted to receive a bearing part pressable on to a screw-threaded pin or stud to retain the securing element thereon.
An example of the prior art is a securing assembly devised as a cable clamp. The bearing part is adapted to be knocked into a cylindrical aperture in the base part. Ribs in a blind bore in the bearing part are adapted to engage with the screw threads of a screw-threaded pin or stud carried on an associated support member. The securing assembly is therefore reliably secured to the screw-threaded pin by the bearing part being driven onto the pin.
A disadvantage of this known construction is that the complete unit must be destroyed to demount the securing assembly, non-destructive demounting being impossible. Demounting is also very difficult and tedious since considerable force is required to release the bearing part from the screw-threaded pin.
It is the object of this invention to develop a construction of the kind hereinbefore set out such that the securing assembly can be demounted satisfactorily without the various components being destroyed.